Pretty Birdie
by himynameisfangirl
Summary: Rated M for lemons and smexiness. yaoi involved warning


Hey peoples, I don't own any of teen titans or nothin. just a warning yaoi/man on man dont like it dont read blabla anyway enjoy rated M for smexiness and lemons Sladin (Sladexrobin)

In a dark place,

Sweat drips down his face,

Makes it hard to breathe,

'Are you still here?'

His breath came out ragged, lungs fighting desperately for control over his jumbled hormones.

"Robin, you will be mine forever. Understand?"

He gazed dazedly at his captor, a white haired deviant with eyes to make even the strongest quiver. The larger man was pounding repeatedly into him, making thinking an impossible task. The man with the scarred body grinned as he saw the adorable expression on the other's face and thrust his member even harder into the tight space. Robin was panting heavily and could barely keep up with the erratic pace of the villain, until eventually he just gave up and let the man have his own way for the remainder of the time. Robin could feel his climax coming soon, and was disappointed this would end so quickly.

Slade was always Robin's obsession, inescapable and terrifically disastrous. He was everything, yet it was so wrong…but Robin needed him.

"Y-yes…master"

"Dude, what the heck?"

Robin's eyelids fluttered open quickly to Beast Boy's grinning face. "Wha-what happened…?"

"Dude, you were totally making 'noises' in your sleep. Dreaming about Starfire right? " Beast Boy winked and elbowed him playfully.

Robin rolled his eyes and pushed him. "Whatever dude." He rolled over under his covers and quickly discovered he was in quite a dilemma. Warm, sticky fluid was smeared down his leg as he moved his body to the side.

Robin panicked and rolled back quickly. What the actual fuck? Slade's my arch enemy! Fuck you SLADE!

"Dude, Beast Boy, I'm tired and I have to get ready. Leave me alone already ok?" he grunted at his teammate.

"Whatever floats yer boat dude." Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at the young leader and danced out of his room.

Robin groaned and pulled himself out of his bed while rubbing his eyes tiredly. He strode over to his wardrobe, where he pulled out his right red uniform and some fresh underwear. Carefully cleaning the evidence of last night's dream out of his pajamas, he pulled the material over his body and headed toward the smell of breakfast.

"Tofu eggs and bacon!YES!" Beast Boy was already parading across the room with his unique choice of morning cuisine, offering a bite to anyone who passed him. "Hey Robin, want some tofu bacon?"

"No, I'm not really hungry right now. Maybe later, Beast Boy." Robin sat down by his computer, ready to face the day's oncoming crime wave. Who would it be this time? Terra? The Brotherhood of Evil? Or maybe…No. Stop it Robin. Don't think about…that. Slade's just like any other villain. And he must be dealt with like every other villain as well.

"Good morning my cute little Glorflag!" Starfire practically skipped into the room and wrapped her skinny arms around Robins neck. She planted a quick kiss on his lips and headed to the kitchen with a bright smile on her face.

Oh Starfire... he thought woefully as he gazed after her. He had been head over heels for her for a long time, and when he finally got the balls to ask her out she had said yes, and Robin was ecstatic. However, as time went on, his feelings for her began to lessen. He still loved the optimistic redhead, but there was no fiery feeling in his blood as there was before when he looks at her. The bedroom problems have created a lot of drama, needless to say.

As the team shuffled into the kitchen to make their breakfast, Robin took a look over the day's agenda. Everything looks normal...Red X causing some trouble again...not an issue...get groceries for the fridge...BB ate all the snacks...OH SHIT.

He had to find that assholes new hidey-hole today, he could put it off no longer. Slade had changed his hideout about a month ago and his criminal activities have not stopped, but ever since the 'dreams' started, Robin had been putting any Slade related activities off his agenda. But he'd put it off too long, it needed to be done.

Fuck. "Guys, we gotta find Slade's hideout today alright?"

"But Robin, we allready got Red X to worry about, when are we gonna have time for Slade?" mumbled Cyborg between mouthfulls of waffles.

"I've decided...I'll go alone. I really REALLY don't want to, but I'm the leader, and I'm not going to let any facets of crime go unchecked."Robin said, looking to the others for approval.

Ya, THAT'S why you wanna see Slade. 'Crime'.

"Shut up..." he mumbled.

"What now?"Beast Boy looked at him, a concerned expression lining his face.

"Nothing. What do you guys think?"

"Great. We'll meet you back here at midnight. Bring dinner." Raven looked at him with her piercing violet gaze, seeming to sense his inner conflict.

How the fuck am I even going to find this place? The only lead we have is it's somewhere around the outskirts of the city, where Slade's criminals have frequented the most.

Robin glanced about the dark, vacant street, wind gently tousling his hair. He remembered this street, him and the Bat came here once, and the Bat, as usual, kicked major ass while the sidekick watched from the sidelines twiddling his damn thumbs.

But that's over. I'm a man now. No fucking old man's gonna tell me what to do... shit, what was that shadow?

The said shadow flitted across his eyesight for a moment, then darted up a building with ridiculous speed.

"Hey! Who are you?! Come back here!"

Robin swiftly climbed up the building and leaped from one building to the next. At first, there seemed no chance of catchin up to the quick red shape. But as the shadow's stanima began to fade, Robin tackled the thing to the ground and pinned its hands between his own.

"Red X?How have the guys not caught you yet?"

"Smoke bombs. You should know, it's your belt I'm using." He sneered.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you used stolen technology to trick my team. So, had any deals with Slade lately? Are you gonna tell me now or do I have to use...persuasion?"

Robins hands moved to the staff on his belt menacingly as he glared at the man in the red mask.

"Well, aren't we a little naughty for being mister hero? Nah, I'll tell you if you want. You'll just have to be a good little raven and stay away from my Xenothium for a while ok?" He ran his hand across Robins face while grinning up at him.

Robin smacked his hand away and grabbed X's shirt.

"Well? What's the story then X?"

Red X stood up and pulled the hands off his costume, brushing the dirt off of it.

"Well, he kind of asked me if I could kidnap you. I said 'No, that's weird dude, get him yourself'. So he threatened me of course, but hes already got his hands full with you. I doubt he'll notice me if i was right under his nose."

"Where. Is HE?" Robin shoved his face in front of X's.

X ran a hand down the other man's torso, fingers trailing up to the hero's lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Robin grabbed Red's costume again, shaking him wildly until the thief appeared thoroughly dizzy.

"Im not here to fuck around X. Tell me now."

X kissed Robin briskly on the lips, then grinned and laughed heartily.

"You'll never guess. Slade's under a fucking sex shop!"

X laughed so hard he quivered, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Guess you better go c-c-catch him!Be sure to wear the most intimidating maid costume in the f-f-fucking store!"

Robin's face lit up with a bright blush, as he tried to hide it under his black gloves.

He ran down to the street, having no fucking idea where this 'shop' was. His head turned rapidly to make sure that no one was watching this embarrassing task.

Shit, what have I got myself into this time?

There it was, sticking out like a sore thumb in the middle of this dead, dark street. It had a bright neon sign that read 'This is Some Serious Fuckery'. It was a small building, run down and ancient looking. The gaudy red paint clung to the bricks like Beast Boy to the last piece of pizza.

With one final look to the street and a deep breath, he lock picked the door open and walked into the shop.

Thankfully, the owner had an easy lock to figure out, and it was way too late at night for even a shop like this to be open. Robin tripped and stumbled his way through the dark until at least he came upon a promising door. He opened it and found that it was only another part of the shop, full of lubes and various other sex tools. His hand knocked a rather large dildo to the ground and he shrieked like a little girl when he recognized what the item was. He quickly closed the door, blushing, and tried another door. This next door had steps leading down, which was awesome. The farther down the stairs he got, the colder it became until finally he saw the dark, damp, room that he assumed was the basement.

Shit, there's gotta be a light here somewhere...now where is that damn LIGHT?

Groping in the darkness, his hand grabbed on something firm and warm, muscled.

A-An arm? SHIT

The lights flickered on and indeed, Robin was holding on to Slades arm with a trembling grip, the hero staring into the villian's lone eye.

"Looking for something Robin? Or is it someone?" The large man sneered.

Shit.

Chapter end hope it was OK


End file.
